Cullen Family Holiday
by lucie98
Summary: The Cullens decide to get out of Forks for a while, but nothing ever runs smoothly with this family. Join the ride as all sorts of chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_Brand new story about what happens when the whole Cullen family go on a holiday to Isle Esme, chaos ensues. Enjoy, read and review :D_

**Chapter 1 – Madness at the Cullen mansion**

The house was buzzing with movement, bodies moving here and there, getting in each-others way, all with a particular job in mind. Hands were mindlessly grabbing bottles of shelves, clothes out of wardrobes, the zipping and unzipping of bags as more necessities were found. It was pure and utter chaos.

Jasper was lay sprawled across the double bed watching his pixie wife running like a maniac around the whole house, filling a whole five suitcases with long designer dress and stilettoes, throwing in everything she thought Jasper would need to make him look good on the holiday. Jasper just giggled, occasionally disrupting her work to give her an abrupt kiss or tell her to relax, which only made her swat him away like an annoying insect.

The next room was no different; Rosalie was lying elegantly with the latest gossip magazine in her manicured fingers, whilst Emmett ran around satisfying her every order. He packed everything she asked for, her lotions, every single hair item you could ever think off, as well as each specific piece of expensive clothing folded perfectly so that there would be no creases.

Edward was entirely different to his siblings at this moment in time, he wasn't being lazy watching his other half pack the bags, he wasn't rushing around, obsessed with packing the best clothes Washington had to offer, no he was too concerned with packing pain killers, bandages, extra food and electric blankets, along with woolly socks, short and long pyjamas. All that was only for his fragile human girlfriend, he just chucked in a couple of items of clothing for himself, making sure to be prepared for all weather.

However the most chaotic room in the whole house was not one of the teenagers but rather unusually Esme and Carlisle's. Whilst he was trying to pack their bags, getting no input off her, she was hastily running around checking each of her kids had everything they could ever possibly need, grabbing anything she thought they had forgotten and throwing it across the room in whatever direction she felt the suitcase was. She had never once aimed perfectly, which sent Carlisle playing a game of fetch to pick every item up and place it neatly before another one came hurtling across the room.

_Zip, zip, zip, zip, zip,_ the packing was complete, but getting it into the car would be the hard part.

_Ok, first chapter is up, that was a short one, I promise they will get better and longer, that was just setting the scene for you all, please read and review the second chapter should be up very shortly, make sure you check out my other story __**Second Chances**__, any ideas for later chapters would be welcome to. Thanks a bunch._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter, but don't worry there will be some times when Bella is sleeping and it is just the Cullen's having some holiday fun :D_

**Chapter 2 – Are we there yet?**

**Esme POV**

"Alice there is no way you need that many bags, go back upstairs, decide which are essentials and come back down with two bags at the most!" Alice grumbled at Carlisle's order, stating that everything was essential to her, but did it anyway.

My beautiful husband continued loading bags one by one into the back of his car until it was a snug fit and no more could be added to the pile, at this moment he switched to Edward's Volvo as we would need two cars to transport us to the airport.

I must be the proudest mother in the entire world right now, seeing my entire family surrounding me, smiling and giggling like teenagers should, watching as the autumn leaves fell around them, swirling through the air in an endless spiral before hitting a bit of wind and being blown ever higher, even at the end of their lives there was always some excitement in it. That was how I pictured my life, I had already died, so was this my windy patch blowing me, keeping me from falling abruptly to my official end? It didn't matter, I was here and I had the chance to enjoy a lovely holiday with my family.

My family that in the past two minutes since Carlisle had said we need to be leaving and should probably get in the car had turned into hyper six year olds, racing each other to the cars, shoving each other out of the way and calling impatiently for us to hurry up and get in.

We did just that.

The thirty minute drive to the airport was only just made bearable by Edward's safe driving despite the facts that Emmett was egging him on from the car behind and the peace and quiet that was taking place in this car. Edward was driving only just over the speed limit, never daring to push past 50 with Bella in the car (he would never forgive himself if she got hurt), Bella was sitting calmly in the front seat gazing out of the window as her hand gently clasped Edward's on the gear stick, their fingers entwining and Edward placing a soft kiss to the back of her hand every couple of minutes. I was sat in the back with Jasper (Alice had gone with Carlisle so he could check she didn't sneak anything else with her) he too was gazing out of the window a small smirk playing on his lips at all of the thoughts of what he and the other guys could get up to on this remote island.

We pulled up to the airport with Jasper bouncing in his seat, jumping out of the car as soon as we had parked, him Emmett and Alice bouncing around in circles like a group of excited puppies. Edward and Bella got out slower walking round to meet each other at the back of the car to retrieve their bags and check in so that Bella could get some food.

Edward POV

Bella had fallen asleep on my shoulder, the plane ride to Rio de Janeiro had been so far very eventful, what with Rosalie constantly whacking Emmett on the back of the head for ogling the air hostess, Jasper having to control Alice's bouncing as she was so restless Carlisle was worried she would bring the whole plane down with her. Carlisle and Esme sat quietly whispering to each other the whole time, giggling like new found lovers, exciting to go back to her island.

Getting of the plane I had to rouse Bella from her deep slumber, but she was still too groggy to even open her eyes enough to take in her surroundings. I carried her from the airport to the taxi and form the taxi into the boat, with Emmett carrying out bags, he might look like a bear but he was a big softy for Bella.

She only woke up when we actually reached the island, the sudden stop in movement from the waves underneath her making her stir, Emmett's excited 'whoot' didn't really help either. I picked her up from her place on my lap, not wanting to take the chance of her injuring herself by falling down on tired legs.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in my ear, her warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

"So are you," I whispered back, I heard Esme and Carlisle sighing at this behind us, following us up to the house, whilst Jasper and Emmett made gagging noises, "the most breath-taking thing I have ever seen in every single one of my one hundred and eight years."

_Please read and review, it would mean a lot to me and also check out my other story _**Second Chances,**_ thank you :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for your reviews, it means a lot to me, please read and review :D_

**Chapter 3 – Isle Esme**

**Emmett POV**

It was official, we had arrived at Isle Esme and our holiday had now begun. Bella had dropped off the minute her head had hit the pillow in the white room, she was exhausted from the journey. We could have fun when Bella woke up but until then it was time to have our own fun, without breakable humans in touching distance.

Now we might all be a lot older than we look but the whole family are big children inside, with free time on our hands and a whole island to do whatever we wanted (as long as we didn't destroy it or Esme would kill us), so we decided to play tag.

We split into two teams : Carlisle, Edward and Alice vs Jasper, Rosalie and I with Esme being the referee (she thinks we cheat). Let the games begin …

Esme POV

"Tails never fails!" Screamed Emmett as the coin twirled in the air before landing perfectly into my open palm, which closed fast as lightening, so no cheating could happen, it may seem possible but they would always find a way. Opening my hand to reveal Emmett had actually won.

His team went into a deep mumbled discussion over who would be on first, it was Jasper. They had half an hour and the team that was on at the end of that time were the losers.

The whistle was blown and Jasper took off immediately running straight after Carlisle, racing the whole way around the perimeter of the island before giving up and sneaking up on Alice who was trying to climb a tree to get away with having to run when someone eventually came after her. Jasper crawled up the side of the tree sitting behind Alice on the same branch, his legs either side of her, sliding his arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek before smirking cheekily and whispering "tig" in her ear and running off as fast as he could back toward where the rest of his team were stood with big grins on their faces.

Alice turned up on the big stretch of beach we were all standing on with a murderous look in her eyes, she skipped half way over to Emmett before charging right at him and tackling him to the ground, for something so small, she sure was strong. "TIG!" she yelled.

This continued on for another twenty-five minutes, Emmett chasing after Edward but being unable to catch him because he was too fast, switching for Carlisle, before catching Edward of guard and throwing him into the sea sing 'tig' gleefully.

Edward chased Rosalie and caught her pretty quickly being the fastest coven member.

Rosalie then chased after Carlisle catching him so it was his turn where he quickly tagged in Jasper who was too busy celebrating their mini victory to notice him sneaking up behind them.

Jasper once again tried to tig Alice but couldn't when Edwards flung her on his back and ran away as quickly as he could.

The game was over, Edward, Carlisle and Alice had won, just in time too as the sun was just rising above the horizon creating a pink strip of sky, then orange and then the bright sun broke through, warming our freezing skin.

"Edward?" Bella called, waking up from her sleep.

_Awe some cute Jasper and Alice moments there. Thank you for reading please review :D_

_***Preview Chapter 4***_

_**Bella and the Cullen's go swimming, only one slight problem. Bella never learnt to swim.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all your reviews, favourites and follows it means so much to me :D_

**Chapter 4 –Slight Problem**

**Bella POV**

"Edward?" I called out as I awoke from my sleep finding him absent from my side. There was laughter and shouting coming from just outside the bedroom door. I walked groggily across the tiled floor to the sliding doors, looking out at the people I now called my family playing happily together of course most of this was a blur to me but I could just make out who was who between the running people. I smiled like a mother watching her children.

"Bella," Edward whispered from across the sand, "I'm sorry did we wake you?" He looped his arms around my waist pulling me tight against his chest, kissing my forehead gently.

"No," I answered back, "that beautifully blinding sun did." As if hearing me the clouds parted even more allowing the sun to glare down on us even more. It was the sweetest torture. "So, what are the plans for today?" I asked.

"SWIMMING!" yelled Emmett making me jump. The others cheered enthusiastically racing each other into the house to get changed. Carlisle and Esme just looked at each other smirking before following their children. Edward picked me up and carried me back into our room gently dropping me down on the bed before running at vampire speed to the suitcase and taking our swim wear out.

I couldn't lie, I was nervous, the thought of all that endless water out there scared me, the fact that there may be nothing to stand on the whole time, having to rely on my body to keep myself afloat and my head above water.

Edward saw me sitting on the bed shivering slightly, biting my lip till it was pretty much raw. He walked over slowly being careful not to startle me.

"Bella?" He said tentatively, "Are you okay love?" He took my hand in his rubbing them together to try and create some warmth from the cold that had just taken over my body. I was becoming light-headed. I couldn't do this.

"I can't swim"

_I know it's another short chapter but another one will be following in the next couple of days. Please review and check out my other story __**Second Chances **__if you have time :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter I was on holiday but chapter 5 is up now._

**Chapter 5 – Lessons**

**Edward POV**

Bella fell into my arms, sobbing quietly, sniffling against my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist stroking her back soothingly. Her words were echoing around in my head, "I can't swim". Her body began quivering against mine as her cries got louder.

"It's okay," I hushed, "nobody's going to make you swim you can just sit on the sand and put your toes in the water." I tried to reason with her but her sobs intensified.

"I don't want to ruin everybody's holiday because I'm being a wimp, I want to swim and enjoy myself but the idea of all the open water and what could be in it freaks me out. I'm so sorry Edward!"

"Hey, hush now, you've got no reason to apologise. " I hated seeing my girl cry, "How about I stay with you, I'll hold you up so you don't have to do anything, you never know maybe I could teach you how to swim?" I actually really liked the thought of teaching Bella how to swim, it would be something we could share together.

Bella smiled at my suggestion and nodded slowly. I stood up with Bella still in my arms, swinging her around so I was now carrying her bridal style. I gently placed her down on the edge of the bathtub putting her sky blue bikini next to her.

"Get changed and I'll meet you outside."

**Bella POV**

I got changed quickly now slightly more excited about swimming. I could do this, especially now that Edward was by my side. I raced out of our bedroom and ran to the glass double doors separating me from the ocean and most importantly Edward, Emmett clearly had the same idea as we only just avoided colliding with each other.

Edward seeing me running towards him raced over to me and flung me over his shoulder, carrying me into the shallow water just past where the waves broke against the sand. He lowered me to the ground, placing me on my feet with his arm wrapped protectively around my waist as I stumbled on the uneven ground, my feet sinking into the sand.

I grabbed Edward's hand as the salt water splashed around our feet and we made our way into deeper water, the deeper we got the tighter Edward's arm got around my waste, holding me protectively to his side, the waves wouldn't even be able to make me sway with him here. We got to the point where I could no longer touch the floor and Edward moved to stand behind me, placing both of his hands on my hips he lifted me slightly.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered in my ear, I nodded, of course I trust him he would always be there to take care of me. "Then lay back."

Um. WHAT? Edward raised his eyebrows. I had just said I trusted him after all. I slowly leaned my body back, lifting my feet of the floor. Edwards arm were under my back so that I couldn't go under and I gripped onto his shoulders for extra support.

"Close your eyes," Edward said softly, "and relax."

I knew he wouldn't let me sink so I did as he said and let go of his shoulder allowing him to hold me up. Gradually his hands slipped away from underneath me making me float on my own. I smiled knowing that even if I didn't swim today I would have faced my fears. I opened my eyes to find Edward and thank him.

I cracked my eyes open bit by bit, trying to avoid the harsh glare of the sun, to find seven vampires stood around me. The sight shocked my body into standing up, my brain catching up too late for me to realise I couldn't touch the floor.

**Edward POV**

We dived at the same time, four pairs of strong men's arms hauling her out of the water, slapping her back forcing the water out of the lungs. She coughed and spluttered in our arms. Emmett had the main hold of her, Jasper had one hand on her hip and one in her hand sending calming waves to her, Carlisle was telling her to breathe deeply and ignore the urge to cough, I had her face in my hands, my body pressed against hers, kissing her everywhere I could reach.

"Maybe swimming wasn't the best idea." Emmett chuckled. I glowered at him.

"No, I wanna learn," Bella said weekly, pushing her head into my chest and wrapping her arms and legs around me. "Teach me, please."

"Okay," I said, "first things first, you have to kick your legs or move them like a frog would in big circles, this will at least keep you afloat. Wanna try?" she nodded enthusiastically. I grabbed onto her hands as she leaned forwards and started to move her legs. I did her arms for her. When she understood what she had to do and was comfortable with it I put my hands under her stomach keeping her above water whilst she mastered the movements. I led her back over to where she could touch the floor and left her there wading a little deeper.

"Okay Bells," I called to her, "swim to me." She did. A little sloppily at first but then she managed it swimming all the way over to me and latching on so she didn't sink. "You did it, well done!" I whispered as my family cheered behind us.

**Bella POV**

I did it. I wrapped my arms and legs around Edward kissing first his forehead then his cheeks, his nose and finally his lips. I was exhausted and ready for what I thought was a well deserved nap.

"Thank you," I whispered in Edward's ear as I pulled myself closer to his body.

_Aww how cute, slightly longer chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought. Also if you have any suggestions :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Next chapter is up. Enjoy :D_

**Chapter 6 – Storms coming**

**Edward POV**

After her swimming lesson Bella was exhausted, she was drifting off to sleep in my arms as I carried her back into the house, bridal style. We made it back just in time as the tiny pattering of rain drops could be heard against the windows. The blue sky was slowly turning an angry shade of grey, clouds were rolling in like the tide against the shore. It didn't look too bad but I'd still rather be in here.

Walking over to the bathroom I attempted to lay some towels on the floor with Bella still in my arms, gently I set her down on them, turning to retrieve her pyjamas from the bed I ran into Alice.

"I'll do it," she said clothes in hand, I just nodded and passed her. It was times like these that I was glad I had a sister like Alice, I didn't know how Bella would react to me changed her whilst she was asleep.

Thunder rolled in whilst I was waiting, the loud rumbling causing Bella to stir and whimper in her sleep, I wished I could be in there with her but it was just another barrier we had yet to cross. Bella wanted me to change her and I told her repeatedly it wasn't a good idea, that it would cause her pain and she would struggle with her thirst for the first three years and not be able to enjoy being immortal. That was not the only reason though, I would miss my little human Bella, I would miss the way the sun makes her eyes shine, the way her cheeks flushed red when she was embarrassed, but most of all I would miss her sleeping, the way she mumbled my name whilst curling into me, the heat of her head and he warm little hands on my chest right above where my heart used to be.

Alice broke me from my musings, carrying the sleeping Bella, all wrapped up warmly, to the bed setting her down gently. She gave me a sad smile, seeing my face so troubled, before leaving the room, patting my arm on the way out. It was times like these when I was glad I am the only mind reader, having my family know these thoughts would only make it worse, seeing their sympathetic smiles as they knew I would give Bella anything she wanted would only make life harder.

Lightening flashed across the horizon, briefly illuminating Bella's sleeping form as I made my way over to her, settling on the bed and watching as even in her sleep she knew it was me and wrapped her arm around me like a vice, never letting go the entire night, whispering my name over and over again.

_Short chapter just to get an insight on what Edward is thinking next chapter FOOD FIGHT!_

_Please review and let me know what you think, any suggestions for upcoming chapters. Check out my other fanfic __**Second Chances**__ as well. Thanks :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much for all your reviews they mean so much to me, anyway on with the story._

**Chapter 7 – Baking **

**Bella POV**

Lightening flashed through the net curtains waking me from my slumber, as thunder rolled over head. I rolled away from the window, bumping into a stone cold chest, feeling arms tightening around my waist, pulling me closer. Blinking my eyes open, I met Edward's topaz ones, Edward's topaz ones, smiling slightly.

"Hey," he whispered gently, running the back of his hand up my back, over my left shoulder, to my neck and finally my cheek. "How're you feeling? The thunder didn't wake you did it?"

I nodded my head, snuggling closer into his chest. "What are we doing today?" I asked softly.

"Emmett's had another brilliant idea, today he's decided we're baking." Edward said with mock excitement. "This should go well."

He got of the bed flinging me over his shoulder like a caveman as I squealed, carrying me to the bathroom, dropping my clothes on the floor beside the bath and placing me down beside the sink.

"Have a human moment, and then meet me in the kitchen." I nodded again, doing as I was told then rushing down the stairs to the smell of the preheated oven. The kitchen was loud with conversation and laughter.

"Come on Bells, let's get cooking!" Emmett yelled as I walked in the room, tossing a plastic bowl towards me, as Esme pushed the recipe book along the counter showing me the page with cookies on it.

"I hope you understand," I told her, "that I am hopeless at cooking." She smirked and patted my shoulder affectionately.

"I'm sure it'll turn out fine."

Boy was Esme wrong. The baking went wrong right about the time Emmett tried to throw and catch three eggs. This caused chaos, people slipping on the broken eggs, causing even more ingredients to go flying. Before long all four walls were dripping with food, Esme was staring open mouthed at the mess made of her holiday kitchen.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Emmett yelled.

World war three started at that moment. Emmett was winning by far, smashing eggs over heads, making flour clouds causing me to cough and splutter uncontrollably.

"ENOUGH!" Esme called, halting the battle. "Emmett, clean this up, you started it." She left the room with Carlisle while giggling erupted all round.

Edward carried me out of the room up to our en suite, turning the water to warm, placing me in it, before hopping in behind me.

_Thank you for reading, please review. Check out my other fanfiction __**Second Chances, **__thanks :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok so this only has a couple more chapters to go until it's finished, so enjoy :D_

**Chapter 8 – Truth or Dare**

**Edward POV**

Bella's warm body was slick against mine as I lifted her out of the bath tub in my arms carrying her over to the bed where a blanket of towels was awaiting her. She hummed happily as I laid her body of them, waiting for them to absorb the water droplets running over the sides of her ribs.

She moaned, tossing her head from side to side as sleep slowly crept up on her, making her eyelids sag with the weight of it. Gently I tugged the damp towels out from underneath her limp body and set them back in the bathroom to dry, I then wrapped Bella up the duvets and blankets resting at the end of the bed before kissing her temple once, whispering how much I loved her and leaving the room to a mumbled reply.

Plodding my way downstairs, hearing my bare feet slapping against the wooden floor, I couldn't help but feel relieved that tonight was the last night of the holiday. As much as I loved spending time with my family and goofing around, it would be nice to be able to be with Bella without fearing that my entire family were listening in.

"Hey, Edward, get in here. We're playing a game," Jasper said in his southern drawl. I walked in and slumped on the sofa beside Esme nudging her side gently and smiling. She would always be my mother no matter how long we lived.

"What are we playing?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Truth or Dare, spin the bottle version!" Emmett growled menacingly. Great, what stupid things would I have to do this time. We all gathered round sitting cross legged in a circle on the floor, an empty beer bottle laying on its side in the middle.

"Whoever it lands on picks a person to ask and the game begins." Alice chirped excitedly, taking hold of the bottle around the middle and with a flick of her wrist it was spinning loudly against the wooden floor before coming to a stop on Carlisle.

"I pick Rosalie," he said with smirk, he loved teasing her and trying to get her to crack a smile every once in a while.

"Dare." She said immediately, I smiled evilly knowing she would regret it.

"You have to be human for a month when we get home, that means eating, drinking and whereas some humans aren't very nice to each other they quite often act decent to each other's faces, so you're going to have to be pleasant to Bella." Carlisle said to snickering around the room. Emmett was the loudest, earning him a slapped arm from Rosalie.

"Fine," she spat sharply, grabbing the bottle and spinning it roughly. It landed on Emmett. _Yay! _

"Truth" I said reading his mind, knowing he was going to pick me.

"If Bella was drunk and wouldn't remember anything she did in the morning, what would you do to her?" I knew what he wanted my answer to be. It made me feel sick.

"Put her in bed, get her some pain killers and a drink, I am a gentleman Emmett, sorry to ruin your fun." He sighed and looked at me like I'd just told him that there was going to be no Christmas this year. He's such a weird brother.

I picked up the bottle and spun it softly on its side, watching as it landed on Esme as she turned to Jasper and asked the all important question.

"Dare," He said with a cheeky smile.

"Next school year, you're not dating Alice but you have the biggest crush on Emmett," She smiled, who knew Esme could be so creative and mean. Jasper was now looking like we'd just killed the Easter bunny in front of him. Not so great a game is it now guys, huh.

He angrily spun the bottle creating a small split down its side. Alice.

"Emmett your dare is to," we never bothered asking Emmett he always chose dare, "tomorrow morning when we get up to leave you have to let Bella cook you breakfast, then eat it all and keep it down till we are back in Forks." This game was getting disgusting now, I was glad I had already had my go.

The bottle carried on spinning and by ten minutes later Alice wasn't allowed to buy anymore clothes unless they were from a supermarket for six months, Carlisle had to admit that the little mermaid was his favourite Disney movie and Esme had to not get involved in anything for a whole month. A lot of flowers were going to be killed when we got home. The plane ride tomorrow would not be fun.

_Please review, no idea where the idea for this chapter came from, it just kind of happened. :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Please read and review :D_

**Chapter 9 – Holiday Blues**

**Bella POV**

The last day of a holiday was always depressing for me, but today was even more so, we only had half a day left as out plane was at 3 o' clock, I had so much fun on this holiday I didn't want it to end.

Placing bikinis and shorts back into a suitcase and grabbing my hand luggage to take on the plane, Carlisle was placing bags into the back to take us back to the main land. He grabbed mine taking the wait of my hands, I climbed into the seat next to Edward grabbing his hand, not knowing if I would feel sick having not eaten all morning.

The boat kicked to life underneath us, roaring as it surged forward across the salt water. We were running parallel to the waves, sea water spraying and spitting up at us as we rode the waves.

Our bags were placed into a taxi which would be waiting for us when we were ready to go to the airport. We spent the reminder of our time browsing the shops and buying small souvenirs, Edward gave me a jar of sand and shells that when opened would smell like the beach, it was the perfect gift. Esme found a small shop where she could print some pictures she had snapped on her camera the time we had been away. It didn't sound exciting but it was a nice way to spend our time together, as a family, before a ride back that could be quite entertaining according to Edward.

_Sorry it's short but please review :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok, so this is the last chapter of this story, thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites they mean the world to me. So here it is …_

**Chapter 10 – Journey Home**

**Edward POV**

We had to take two taxis to get us back to the airport so we could catch our flight back to Forks. The tension in the two cars was rising, Emmett had sneakily got out of doing his dare this morning by claiming that he still needed to wash and pack all of his clothes, but once we got to the airport he would be eating the human food until we got off the plane on the other side. Bella had no idea why Emmett was sulking next to her and why Rosalie and I were smirking the entire ride. Poor little confused human.

I hated airports and so did Jasper, there were so many people and there was no way to escape it, you couldn't leave and getting on the plane would bring no relief either, you'd then have to sit even closer to them with no escape route.

Check in was easy, we had never really needed a passport before as we usually ran everywhere we wanted to go, every new house was fully furnished as well, so we never had to take anything with us. This time though Alice had had to talk with her friend Jenks to get us all passports and they were so believable the girl at the check-in desk barely even swiped her eyes over them.

Now was the fun part though, we were inside the airport, all our luggage was gone and we were slowly walking closer and closer to the food courts where lots of greasy food was awaiting to be eaten by Emmett. We couldn't wait.

There was a big mac and fries waiting resting on the table as well as a large coke. Emmett only had to smell the food and he was already making choking noises, watching in disgust as Bella happily munched away at her nuggets, fries and lemonade.

"Come on Emmett, if Bella can do it, you can do it. Be a man!" Jasper's words of encouragement weren't really helping either.

With shaky hands he picked up the top piece of bread off the burger shoving his fries ontop of the burger and gherkin before putting the bread back. He held the sides of his thick burger, raising his eyes to meet our questioning ones, now it was Bella's turn to look disgusted.

"What?" He asked innocently, "If you're going to make me eat it all, I may as well do it all at the same time." Without further ado, she shovelled in the burger and fries, gagging as it hit his tastebuds. He was just forcibly choking it down when our flight was called. Esme grabbed all of the rubbish on the table shoving it into a bin as we all waked towards the gate trying to stay as far away as possible from Emmett.

The journey home was pretty simple, Bella fell asleep against my shoulder to the hum of the aeroplane, Emmett was making retching noises in his seat next to Rosalie who had tuned him out with her earphones, Esme and Carlisle were giving him disapproving looks every time an airhostess walked by and asked him if he was alright, Alice and Jasper were in their own little world gazing into each other's eyes. All in all it had been a pretty good holiday.

_It's officially finished. If you liked this fanfiction or even if you didn't check out my friend, __**Vampires-Bitee, **__who has written two amazing fanfics called __**Letters to the volturi**__ and __**Before the prophecy.**__ Also if you haven't already check out my other fanfic __**Second Chances**__. Thank you for everything :D_


End file.
